sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: "Gear Up"
Commandant Pierre Laurie, French Air Force **Executive Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Chief Medical Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Control Room *''Agent Paul Rainier, Goverment of Monoco (NPC)'' **''IOA Liason, Aurues Celestis Expedition'' **''Aureus / Control Room'' *April 7th/8th, 2010 (Date Unsure) Pete walked out of the meeting, he was annoyed at the immature actions of Major Newman, however at the same time Mr. Rainier might need to be discreetly reminded that the IOA agents have oversight authority, and liason with the IOA but have no operational command. "Mr. Rainier a word please." Laurie said seeing the civilian man quickly rush out of the meeting room likely heading back to his office. "Ah, yes, Commandant." The IOA agent said. The two feel into step walking towards the IOA agents office, "I understand Newman was out of line, but you might want to relax with some of the military types. A lot of them get the feeling that the IOAs goal in life is to put the blame on them." The younger ma was about to interrupt but Pete kept talking, "I know that's not true, but . . . maybe in future leave the disciplining of the men to the Colonel, from what I can tell he's more then capable of doing it." They stopped outside Rainer's office and the man looked at him, "I'll take it under advisement." He said before stepping into his office and closing the door. Pete shock his head and headed back to Medical to check up on everything. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scottish Goverment **Chief Science Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 8th, 2010 As some people began to leave Carson remained in his seat looking up with a small smile on his face. That was mainly that he did not have to deal with the problem of the IOA Agent anymore. He saw Commandant Laurie leave the meeting out the corner of his eye. He placed his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 8th, 2010 Jake watched Pierre leave, seemingly following after Paul, who didn't look all that happy. He saw that Carson was still in his seat, looking like he wasn't prepared to leave just yet. "How did you deal with him all this time?" Jake asked out of curiosity. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scottish Goverment **Chief Science Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 9th, 2010 "How did you deal with him all this time?" "He came and removed me from command so I did not need to deal with him." Carson said to the Colonel as he looked up while sitting down. "I have had time to read up on him though. He has only been working alone for just over a year. He is just trying to prove himself as being no push over." Carson got up from the chair and looked at the Colonel. "I could talk to him if you want Colonel. I am sure you are busy getting your command set up." Carson thought it would be good to help out the Colonel with the IOA Agent. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 9th, 2010 "I could talk to him if you want Colonel. I am sure you are busy getting your command set up." Jake shook his head thoughtfully at the offer. He had been tempted to take Carson up on it, but Jake also felt that it really should be him who talked with Paul. "Thanks for the offer Carson but I have something else I need you to do. I need you to see if there's any way to detect these... what did you call em... Irascor. I read about their last encounter and I really don't want to see the same thing happen again." Jake said. ---- *Lieutenant Grant Thomson, British Army **Team Member, CE-1 **Aureus / Locker Room *April 9th, 2010 Grant had left the briefing room and headed straight for the ready room ofr off-world teams. As soon as he arrived he headed over to where the CE-1 team got ready and got his body armor out of one of the crates along with his gear bag. He put his armor on and then clipped on the bag to the body armor. He still had to get his weapons from the armory but that was only down the corridor. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scottish Goverment **Chief Science Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 9th, 2010 "Thanks for the offer Carson but I have something else I need you to do. I need you to see if there's any way to detect these...what did you call em... Irascor. I read about their last encounter and I really don't want to see the same thing happen again." "We already have modified lifesign scanners like the ones on Atlantis." Carson stated as he and the Colonel walked out the briefing room. "I do believe that Commandant Laurie is continuing the work of Captain Karin Suzuki in trying to find a cure." Carson could understand why the Colonel decided to talk Mr Rainier himself. He had been in the Colonel's position. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / James Newman's Quarters *April 9th, 2010 James walked down the corridor towards his quarters. He entered and looked at the weapons set out; He grabbed the M4 and his SR-25 Sniper Rifle. He then grabbed his body armour and webbing and the rest of his gear and walked back to the gate room. ---- *''Kapten Jonas Eriksson, Swedish Amphibious Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, CE-1'' **''Aureus / Armoury'' *April 9th, 2010 Jonas entered the armory to get his gear for the mission. Following the last mission he'd be transferred from CE-3 to CE-1, a lateral promotion of sorts. While it wasn't a promotion in standing or anything there was a fair bit of prestige with being on the flagship team. Jonas picked up a SCAR-L CQC and looked it over, checking it he set it down and after checking over his tac-vest picked up his weapon and headed to the gate room. ---- *Lieutenant Grant Thomson, British Army **Team Member, CE-1 **Aureus / Armoury *April 9th, 2010 Grant headed to the armory and took an M9 and a P-90. He put the M9 in the holster attached to the top of his leg and grabbed a few spare clips for both weapons before jogging to the gateroom. As he was jogging he clipped his P-90 to his vest and saw the rest of his team as he jogged into the gateroom. "Time to go out and explore the galaxy." Grant said to the team as he thought about taking out a pair of sunglasses but decided against it. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Control Room *April 9th, 2010 "Still, I would also like you to lend a hand in that endeavour if you could. If a cure isn't made, there should be other ways on neutralizing the threat." Jake said as he entered the command area overlooking the gate room. He saw that everyone was accounted for except for Pierre, but still the good doctor had plenty of time. "What are your feelings on this mission?" Jake asked, turning back to face Carson. Ever since the mission was so abruptly thrust in his face, Jake had a really bad feeling about it, but there really wasn't much he could do about it... just hope and pray that everyone would do what needed to be done and return safely. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / Control Room *April 9th, 2010 James looked around and saw that his team was all there the he went over the mission briefing in his head and decided to ask Colonel Denton a question. James walked up to where Colonel Denton was and said, "Sir, shall we set Check-ins at every 3 hours?" ---- *''Kapten Jonas Eriksson, Swedish Amphibious Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, CE-1'' **''Aureus / Gate Room'' *April 9th, 2010 Jonas was sitting down on one of the lower steps his rifle resting on his lap as he waited for the rest of CE-1 to assemble. He glanced up and saw Commandant Laurie return to the control room. The CMO had changed since the meeting and was back into the typical base uniform of nondescript dark BDU. A glance back at the gate showed that all of CE-1 was now present and the Swed got to his feet. "So we ready to move out Sir?" He asked the Major. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Control Room *April 9th, 2010 "Sir, shall we set Check-ins at every 3 hours?" Jake glanced at James and nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good Major, but remember I won't bite your head off if you check in a little later." He jokingly replied. Glancing down at the tech he said, "Dial it up." "Yes sir," the gate tech replied before tapping some keys, causing the gate's inner wheel to start spinning, almost immediately the first chevron was locked in, the gate continued to spin, locking in the next chevron. "Good luck gentlemen." Jake said, nodding his head towards CE-1 as the chevrons continued to lock. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / Gate Room *April 9th, 2010 "So we ready to move out Sir?" James looked around after Jonas spoke, "Looks like it, Kapten. We move out as soon as the gate finishes dialing.” "Good luck gentlemen." “Thank you, sir.” James said as he saluted to Jake. James then walked over to where Commandant Laurie was standing. “Sir do you want to take command of this mission?” Gear Up Gear Up